starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Лендспидер X-34
Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook |width= |speed=250 км/ч''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'Официальный архив «Звёздных войн»'' |max alt= 1 метр |armament=Отсутствует |engine=3 газотурбинных двигателя''Landspeeder TechPlate'' |crew=Пилот (1) |passengers=1 |capacity=менее 5 кг |consumables= |role=Транспортный |era= * Восход Империи * Восстание * Новая Республика * Наследие |affiliation=Гражданский }} '''Лендспидер X-34 ( ) — гражданский лендспидер производства корпорации «Соро-Cууб». Одним из наиболее известных владельцев машин этой серии был Люк Скайуокер. Технические характеристики thumb|left|220px|Чертёж лендспидера Надёжный, хоть и не очень элегантный, X-34 имел на борту голографические дисплеи, компьютер для навигации на местности и набор репульсорных противовесов для плавного и устойчивого передвижения по пересечённой местности. thumb|left|201px|Лендспидер скользит над землёй Максимальная высота полёта спидера составляла 1 метр, но обычно спидер перемещался на высоте примерно 10 см над уровнем земли. Для приведения в движение автомобиля вперед использовались три газотурбинных двигателя. Генератор репульсорного поля был расположен позади кабины, а цепи питания — перед кабиной. thumb|left|201px|Кабина лендспидера Открытый лендспидер управлялся рулевым колесом и педалями и был оснащён выдвижным ветровым дюраплексовым стеклом''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн, Vol. III, p. 339. Новый X-34 в розницу можно было купить примерно за 10 550 кредитов, подержанный — за 2500. Он был легкий, невооружённый и не имеющий креплений для оружия и таким образом непригодный для военного применения, в отличие от спидера типа Серафим или боевой спидера повстанцев, также выпускавшихся СороСууб. История применения thumb|150px|Люк Скайуокер у своего лендспидера Популярность X-34 значительно снизилась, когда СороСууб начала производство спортивного лендспидера XP-38, аналогичной по характеристикам, но более изящной модели. thumb|right|150px|Сцена в Мос-Эйсли Красный лендспидер X-34 имелся в семье Ларсов до 0 ДБЯ. В юности Люк Скайуокер любил кататься по окрестностям на спидере. В памятный день, когда Люк увидел космический бой на орбите Татуина, он на предельной скорости погнал свой X-34 на станцию Тоша, чтобы рассказать о событии друзьям. На нём же он отправился на поиски R2-D2, сбежавшего на поиски Оби-Ван Кеноби. Когда на Люка напали Песчаные люди, они начали разграблять спидер, и только крик Оби-Вана спугнул их. thumb|left|150px|Джавы разбирают X-34 Вместе с Беном и дроидами Люк отправился от сожжённой фермы в Мос-Эйсли. Там он продал недавно отремонтированный X-34Star Wars 1'' вуврианке ВьослииStar Wars 2, чтобы выручить денег на частичное погашение перелёта к Альдераану на «Тысячелетнем соколе». К 137 ПБЯ X-34 всё ещё эксплуатировались. Имперский мофф Найев Грома предоставил агенту Ганн Йейдж 4-местную модификацию этого спидера, чтобы она смогла проникнуть в Мос-Эйсли. За кулисами thumb|left|200px|Бутафорщики ILM собирают спидер Для съёмок фильма «Новая надежда» лендспидер X-34 был спроектирован и построен на базе шасси британского спортивного автомобиля Bond Bug''http://www.imcdb.org/vehicle_475458-Made-for-Movie-Landspeeder-X-34.html'' британской фирмой Ogle Design. Для некоторых кадров ракурс выбирался так, чтобы не были видны колёса модели; для дальних планов использовался светоотражающий материал, желатин на объектив камеры и эффекты теней. Небольшое размытие может рассматриваться под скоростной, который Джордж Лукас называют «местом Силы» . Для создания под определёнными углами эффекта взмывания корабля и взбивания пыли художник фильма Роджер Кристиан используется установленное под углом зеркало и щётку, прикрепленные к нижней части транспортного средства«Star Wars Insider 98 Excerpt: Roger Christian». Lucasfilm. 2007-12-04. Archived from the original on 2007-12-06. Retrieved 2007-12-05.. В Специальном издании Джордж Лукас используются цифровые технологии для повышения зрелищности полёта лендспидера4. В Призрачная угроза зелёный X-34 появляется на заднем плане в сценах на Татуине. Это тот же спидер, который использовался на съёмках «Новой надежды», только перекрашенный. thumb|200px|Перед съёмками сцены полёта Люка на спидере В некоторых ролевых играх указано, что максимальная скорость спидера составляла 330 км/ч, но на карте SWCCG Лендспидер X-34 Люка и таких источниках, как Полная энциклопедия Звездных войн, максимальная скорость — 250 км/ч. Некоторые источники, как Официальная подшивка фактов о Звёздных войнах, указывают длину лендспидера 7,4 м. Однако эта длина слишком велика по сравнению с водителем, как они показаны в фильмах. thumb|left|201px|Люк за рулём спидера В игре Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (2003) X-34 Скайуокера доступен в учебной миссии. В книге Дети джедаев этот спидер назван T-70. Hasbro, выпустив модель спидера в серии Star Wars Die-Cast TITANIUM, неправильно назвала его Лендспидер XP-34. Появления * Star Wars: Obi-Wan * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1 * Star Wars: Republic 12: Outlander, Part 6 * Nomad * Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте * Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Параллели * The Eye * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * Adventure in Beggar's Canyon * Luke's Fate * Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1 * Star Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3 * Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * Star Wars 1 * Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I * R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey * Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики * Герои в бегах * Tatooine Manhunt * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья ½ * Skywalkers * * Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II * The Rebel Thief * The Keeper's World * Star Wars 17: Crucible * Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine * Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express * * The Storm's Edge * The Rebel Thief * Star Wars: Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1 * Star Wars: Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4 * * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * The Epic Continues * Внеплановый рейс * Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Мандалорский доспех * Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав * A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker * * Алая Империя * Children of the Jedi * Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1 * Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2 * Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3 }} Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game * Old Wounds * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Источники * Star Wars Technical Journal (Volume One) of the Planet Tatooine * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства * Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства * Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * Star Wars Roleplaying Game * Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия * Star Wars: Behind the Magic * Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * * Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Scum and Villainy * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * * * Landspeeder TechPlate * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» }} Примечания и сноски Внешние сылки * * * Категория:Продукция «Соро-Cууба» Категория:Лендспидеры